To Be Forgotten
by Taichi-Doragon Tentei
Summary: Strong Taichi and Agumon. Looking for input before I continue writing.


To Be Forgotten

By: Taichi-Doragon Tentei

I do not own Digimon or any other series that may appear in this fic.

Two figures stood on top of an apartment building in Odaiba, Japan. One was a thirteen year Japanese boy that wore a pair of jeans that had numerous cuts and slashes running up the legs and all but one of the belt loops appeared to have been torn off. On the only remaining loop a small square device was clipped. It had small screen with a small blue button next to each corner of the screen. His feet were bare and covered in numerous scars and a few of his toes were without toenails. His upper body was covered by a sleeveless white shirt that, like his pants, had numerous slashes and gashes all over. His arms were toned and muscular with an uncountable amount of scars and what looked like a few healed stab wounds. His hands were rough and calloused with dirt engrained into his skin. His face was relatively untouched except for a lone scar that stretched across his left cheek. The most unusual thing about his face was his pupils. They were in the shape and color of a golden sun-like crest, complete with what looked to be sunrays jutting outwards from his golden pupils.

Standing next to the boy was a small yellow t-rex. The little dinosaur stood as tall as the boy's waist. His mouth was closed but when opened it would reveal dozens of razor sharp teeth used for tearing his food and enemies apart. His arms were longer than a normal t-rex, ending in three fingers each with a razor sharp claw at the tip. His legs were bent at the knee, as if he was ready to spring into battle at any moment. His muscles rippled under his skin throughout his body. His skin was covered in scars and healed stab wounds much like the boy he stood next too.

As the two figures stood atop the building scanning the streets below for who knows what, the small dinosaur began to sniff the air almost frantically. "Taichi", the dinosaur said, "I smell a digimon."

Taichi looked around for a moment before looking down at the dinosaur and asking, "Where's it at Agumon."

"I can't quite tell at the moment but I don't think it's very strong." Agumon continued to sniff the air trying to pinpoint the digimon's location. Then after a few more seconds his eyes flashed a golden color and he looked up into the night sky, staring at the moon. "In the sky", said Agumon.

Together they watched as the moon was slowly blocked from their sight as a giant egg faded into existence. For a few moments the egg just floated in the sky before it began to glow a faint yellow and fall apart, raining down across all of Odaiba. "It's a low level sleep spell", stated Taichi as the glowing rain made contact with his skin, "such a low level that we won't need a barrier. I just can't figure out why the digimon is using this spell. It will affect every normal human in Odaiba but it has to know that such a weak spell wouldn't do anything to you and I,…. Doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure", answered Agumon, "like you said the spell is only strong enough to affect those without the gift." Agumon paused for a moment then gasped as a realization struck him. "Taichi, what if this spell is meant to find others with the gift like you. Then with everyone else in Odaiba asleep there wouldn't be anybody able to stop the digimon from taking or killing the gifted child."

"But Agumon the chances of another child possessing the gift existing in the entire world are astronomical, let alone the chances of a second child from Odaiba. I mean what are the odds that another child would be here."

"Actually", said Agumon, "due to you having the gift there is one child here who has an extremely high probability of having the gift. Your sister would have just as good of a chance as being gifted as you did yourself, since you share the same genes."

"What", cried Taichi, "why didn't you tell me that during the last 70 years we've been working together?"

"Because I never thought it was relevant knowledge that you needed to burden yourself with after everything else you and I have had to deal with", stated Agumon calmly. "It's been one battle after another almost the entire time we've been together. It wasn't till recently that your sister even had a chance of awakening her power anyways."

Taichi fumed for a few seconds before letting out a tired sigh, "well then lets get to work." Looking back into the sky at the fading digi-egg, "it should be able to move soon, wonder who it is anyways?"

Together the two watched as the form of a giant bird began to appear where the egg had been. With a great cry the digimon unfurled its wings from around its body revealing two arms in addition to its wings and legs. Slowly the digimon floated down from the sky to land on the deserted streets below. So massive was the digimon that its head rose above the apartments that surrounded it.

"Looks like Parrotmon to me", said Taichi, "he's just an adult digimon isn't he? Whoever sent him really wasn't expecting anyone of significant strength to be here were they?"

"Your guess is as good as mine", replied Agumon, his eyes beginning to glow as he stared at the slowly descending digimon, "how do you want to approach this, take out the big guy or find your sister first?"

"Well, since I don't know if my family still lives in the same place as when I left, I guess we should take this guy down before we search for her", stated Taichi. Gazing out across the city, as Parrotmon began to walk about, a look of longing passed over Taichi's face before determination took over and his lips curved into a smirk as he stared at the giant digimon lumbering through the streets, the sound of car alarms starting to fill the air. "Go", he said and Agumon launched himself off the roof towards the adjacent rooftop on the other side of the street, easily clearing the distance and let loose a fire ball from his mouth, "Baby Flame", he cried as the attack arced through the sky and connected with the side of Parrotmon's head, causing the giant bird to stumble forward and fall to one knee. The giant Digimon shook his head and quickly stood up, looking directly at the small Digimon that had dared to attack him.

Agumon, ignoring the bird's glare continued to sprint and jump across the roof tops, rapidly closing the distance between himself and his foe. When Parrotmon let loose his own attack, Lightning Crusher, Agumon showed off his agility more by easily dodging the sporadic bolts of lightning as he continued undeterred towards the bigger Digimon. As he got to roof next to Parrotmon, the giant bird raised its clawed arm to sky before bringing it crashing down towards the smaller Digimon.

Seconds before the clawed hand made contact with Agumon or the roof Taichi intervened, with single upraised arm he caught the giant hand, the only evidence of the attacks strength was the minute cracks forming under Taichi's bare feet. Despite the seemingly obvious strength and weight disadvantage, Taichi seemed almost bored in the act of stopping the attack.

Agumon, as if the attack had never happened, continued his attack, jumping from the roof towards Parrotmon's unprotected head. His arms spread wide as he neared his target, "Dramon Sickle", he roared as he swung his arms downward, twin energy sickles flew forward and through Parrotmon's head. Agumon landed on the opposite roof from which he jumped, he straightened his posture and turned to watch the spray of blood erupt from where his attack cut cleanly through the giant Digimon's head. Before the dead bird could begin to fall he began to fade away, the blood that had splashed against the street and surrounding buildings also rapidly disappeared. In moments, all evidence that the Digimon had been there were gone, aside from the cracks in the roof where Taichi had caught the bird's attack and the giant divots in the street were the Digimon had walked and stood.

Taichi quickly jumped across the street and joined Agumon on the opposite roof top. "Well that parts done", sighed Taichi as he absently scratched Agumon's head, earning a small growl of pleasure from his partner, "any ideas about how we go about this next part?"

Agumon gave his friend an exasperated glance, "well you could stop being so nervous about seeing your parents again after all these years and just open a phonebook to see if their anywhere near here. Or we could put this off another 70 Digital Years and go back to the Digital World."

When Agumon saw the thoughtful look on his partner's face he jumped up and smacked the top of his head, growling when he landed "that second one was a joke dumbass, you're not putting this off anymore. Let's go and find your family baka!"

This is a preview of a fic I might continue writing. As you can already see, Taichi and Agumon are a lot stronger than canon. It will be Taiora. As far as ages go:

Taichi: 14(physically) 764(mentally)

Hikari: 11

Sora: 13

Jou: 15

Koushiro: 13

Yamato: 14

Takeru: 11

Mimi: 13

I'll be putting out one more preview chapter after this one, It'll explain the birth and Taichi's departure on his 70 year adventure in the digital world. In short, I put him in with the original 5 chosen, whom are mentioned in canon.

So tell me what ya think about my writing, plz!

P.S. The title is up for debate, took from one of my previous ideas.


End file.
